Frightening Family
by Maple Lious
Summary: Naruto Namikaze pewaris tunggal Namikaze corp jatuh cinta pada bungsu dari Senju corp, Hinata Senju. Tapi bagaimana jika gadis yang disukainya memiliki keluarga yang di bilang 'menakutkan", apalagi mengingat Hinata adalah adik bungsu dari keluarga tersebut sudah pasti para saudara Hinata tidak akan membiarkan sembarangan orang mendekati Hinata. Seperti apakah perjuangan Naruto ?


**Holla pemirsa ? Ketemu lagi dengan saya author boloho :D** **aku bawa new fict loh. *gaada yang nanya , dan untuk FFY kayaknya hiatus dulu aja yaa, soalnya buntu banget ga ada ide buat lanjutinnya, hoho *curcol. Oke deh daripada baca bacotan saya yang gak jelas mending langsung aja ya read fict nya. Happy reading minna-san.**

Namikaze Naruto, pewaris tunggal dari Namikaze corp salah satu dari perusahaan yang terbesar di Tokyo sedang mengalami masa puber. Namikaze junior ini tengah jatuh hati pada seorang gadis cantik nan manis disekolahnya. Gadis tersebut 2 tahun dibawahnya. Naruto yang sekarang duduk dibangku kelas xll ipa1 sementara sang gadis yang ditaksirnya kini baru duduk dibangku kelas x3.

Akankah Naruto mendapatkan hati sang gadis ?

Bukan hanya hati sang gadis, Naruto juga harus mendapatkan hati dari kakak kakak gadis tersebut.

Kakak kakak dari gadis tersebut terkenal angkuh, dingin, galak, licik, etc.

Bagaimanakah perjuangan Naruto untuk mendapatkan sang gadis dan bagaimana pula perjuangan Naruto untuk mendapatkan restu dari kakak kakaknya sang gadis impian ?

**Frightening Family**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

**Typo (s), abal, aneh, OOC, etc.**

**Dont like, dont read, dont flame.**

Chapter 1

Liburan kenaikan kelas telah salesai satu minggu yang lalu, sekarang sudah masuk pada tahun ajaran baru dan juga dengan siswa siswi yang baru lulus seleksi penerimaan siswa siswi baru.

"Oi Naruto !" panggil siswa dengan rambut dan alis yang super tebal, Rock Lee pada sahabatnya yang sedang berjalan diantara kerumunan siswa yang berlalu lalang.

"Oi Lee, Kiba, Shino." sahut Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada 3 siswa sahabatnya.

"Kenapa kau baru masuk sekarang ? Padahal kan sekolah sudah dimulai satu minggu yang lalu." tanya Lee meniterogasi Naruto yang terlambat satu minggu masuk sekolah.

"Umm..." Naruto memutar matanya keatas seperti yang sedang berpikir "Hanya malas !" tambah Naruto datar dengan tampang _innoncent_ kemudian berjalan paling depan diantara ketiga sahabatnya, ketiga sahabatnya hanya sweatdrop. Kadang mereka tidak percaya bahwa sahabatnya yang pemalas dan salah satu anak yg sering kena hukuman guru ini adalah pewaris tunggal Namikaze corp.

"Lagi pula minggu pertama kan tidak langsung belajar," tambah Naruto.

"Guru-guru sibuk mengurusi siswa siswi baru, jadi untuk apa pergi kesekolah ?", tambah Naruto (lagi) masih dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan kedua tangannya yang dilipat dibelakang kepala.

"Hei.. Lee, Kiba, Shino kenapa kalian diam saja hah?" Tanya Naruto yang dari tadi tidak mendengar sepatah kata pun dari sahabat-sahabat nya selama ia mengoceh.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban juga dari ketiga sahabatnya.

"Hei... Kalian ini kenapa ?" Tanya Naruto (lagi) sambil membalikkan badannya kebelakang, dan jrenggg !

"Glek" seketika Naruto menelan ludahnya.

"Se-selamat pagi Tsunade-sama, lama tidak berjumpa." sapa Naruto sambil membungkukan badannya, ketika membungkukkan badannya Naruto memejamkan matanya kemudian berdo'a pada Kami-sama semoga wanita dihadapannya tidak membunuhnya karena terlambat masuk sekolah satu minggu.

"Selamat pagi juga Namikaze Naruto." Jawab wanita yang dipanggil Tsunade dengan suara dan wajah yang menyeramkan, "kau benar, lama tidak berjumpa ya ?".

"Glek" Naruto kembali menelan ludahnya, dia merasakan firasat buruk. dan tentu saja sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya di hari pertama masuk sekolah.

"Kyaaa... Tolong aku Lee, Kiba, Shino" teriak Naruto yang telinganya di jewer di seret ke ruangan Tsunade selaku wali kelasnya. Sementara Lee, Kiba, dan Shino hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat sahabatnya di giring ke ruang guru. Tidak ada gunanya menolong Naruto, mereka sudah terlalu sering terkena hukuman yang bukan di karena kan kesalahan mereka.

.

.

.

"Jadi namanya Hinata Senju." Ucap laki laki berambut kuning jabrik, matanya menatap kagum pada salah seorang gadis yg berada di antara murid kelas x yang tengah berbaris rapi di tengah lapangan. Kebetulan gadis itu berada di barisan paling kanan jadi terlihat jelas dari kelas Naruto yang berada di lantai 2 tempat Naruto memperhatikan sang gadis.

"Kau menyukainya ?" Tanya laki laki yang selalu membawa anjing kesayangannya kemana pun ia pergi.

"Hm." angguk Naruto. "Dia cantik juga manis kan ?" Tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang gadis. "Menurutmu bagaimana kiba ?"

"Kau menyukainya ? Lihatlah dia terlihat sangat pemalu, orang sepertimu tidal akan cocok dengannya." Ujar Lee pada Naruto.

"Diam kau !"

"Fisik tentu cantik dan menarik, tapi benar yang dikatakan Lee dia terlalu pemalu." Jawab Kiba

"Jadi kau tidak tertarik padanya ?"

"Tentu saja tidak !"

"Memang seharusnya kau tidak tertarik padanya. Jika kau tertarik padanya kau harus bersaing denganku hahaha."

"Hmm.. Terserah kaulah".

"Sungguh cantik." Ucap Naruto terkagum kagum pada sesosok perempuan berambut panjang, dengan sepasang mata lavendernya, juga dengan tubuh tinggi yang porposional, dan tentu wajah manis yang selalu di sembunyikan dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau berharap padanya eh ?" Tanya laki laki berkacamata.

"Hai"

"Kau yakin ?"

"Memangnya kenapa shino ? Ada masalah ?"

"Dia adiknya Sasuke Senju."

"Apaaaaa? Apa kau seriussss Shino ?"

"Hn."

"Sa-su-ke...di-diaaa" ucapp Naruto tergagap saat mengingat nama Sasuke. Bola matanya menatap arah langit Konoha sambil membayangkan sosok seorang Sasuke yang dia ketahui.

"Pangeran yang terkenal dengan sifat angkuh nan dinginnya" ucap Shino menjelaskan.

"Huuftttt kenapa harus adiknya Sasuke." keluh Naruto

"Bukan adiknya Sasuke saja..." Ucap sirambut dan alis yang super tebal.

"Masih ada lagi kakaknya ?"

"Yang pertama : Kurenai Senju

Pemilik salon _Hinakirei's Osaka saloon_. Salon yang terkenal di Osaka Jepang. Hanya orang orang dari kalangan atas saja yang bisa masuk kesalon tersebut, dan juga pemilik Yin Hotel di Tokyo. Salah satu hotel termewah yang berada di Tokyo."

"Yang kedua ?"

"Yang kedua : Kakashi Senju

Pemimpin dari Senju corp. Salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Osaka., tentunya perusahaan tersebut saingan berat perusahaan Namikaze corp perusahaan ayahmu."

"Eh ? Aahhhhhh." Naruto tambah frustrasi.

"Yang ketiga : Sasori Senju

Mangaka, novelis, sastrawan, dan sebagainya. Semua yang berhubungan dengan menulis pasti Sasori ikut ambil bagian. Jadi jangan heran jika ditoko buku banyak tulisan buku pengarangnya atas nama Sasori Senju."

"Yang keempat : Chouji Senju

Pemilik Osaka Resort, Resort terbesar dan termegah di Osaka, dan yang terakhir"

"Sasuke maksudmu Lee ?" Tanya Naruto yang semakin frustrasi

"Ya.

Yang kelima : Sasuke Senju

Dia masih seorang pelajar di Osakon International Gakuen. Dia duduk dikelas xll ipa1 satu kelas denganmu. Terkenal dengan sifat angkuh nan dinginnya. Tidak banyak orang yang dekat dengannya, dia sangat jaga jarak dengan orang orang yang menurutnya 'asing'."

"Ternyata dia memiliki kakak yang 'menakutkan'." ucap Naruto dengan tampang lemas

"Kau masih berharap padanya ?" Tanya Lee

"Hmmmm" naruto berpikir

"Meskipun kakaknya terkenal menakutkan tapi Hinata tidak terlihat seperti itu."

"Jadi intinya ?" Tanya Kiba

"Tentu saja aku akan mengejarnya!" Ucap Naruto semangat.

Bel pertanda pulang telah berbunyi. Semua murid Osakon International Gakuen berhamburan meninggalkan sekolahnya.

"Kurenai, Kakashi, Sasori, Chouji, dan Sasuke" Dalam mobilnya Naruto mengingat kelima nama kakaknya Hinata.

"Hinataa." Gumamnya.

Naruto mengambil ponsel miliknya kemudian menghubungi seseorang.

"Ada apa Baka ? Mengganggu tidur siangku saja." Terdengar suara malas dari seberang sana, Dia baru terbangun dari tidur siangnya meskipun tubuhnya masih tiduran dikasur kesayangannya.

"Cari tahu semua tentang keluarga Senju."

"Apa ? Kau tidak salah baka ?" Suara Terkejut bercampur kaget. Laki laki yang tadinya tiduran langsung bangun dengan mata terbelalak.

"Memangnya kenapa Shikamaru, cepat laksanakan."

"Hmm.. Baiklah." Shikamaru pun mengalah dengan nada bosannya.

.

.

.

.

"Ini yang kau minta Tuan Namikaze Junior." Seorang laki laki berambut gaya buah nanas memberikan beberapa lembar kertas dan foto.

"Ahhhh ini diaa." Ucap Narutoo

"Baka kau ini mau apa hah dengan keluarga Senju ?"

"Aku menyukai gadis dari keluarga tersebut Nanas."

"Apaaaa ? Kau tahu Senju itu saingan berat dari Namikaze. Bagaimana bisa ?" Sentak Shikamaru

"Aku tahu !"

"Lalu kenapa kau masih berharap pada gadis itu ?"

"Dia sangat memikat hatiku, dia benar benar cantik dan juga manis." Naruto memikirkan semua tentang Hinata mulai dari ujung kaki sampai dengan ujung rambut.

"Tunggu kau menyukai Kurenai ya ? Ahhhhh seleramu sungguh diluar perkiraanku."

"Eh? Kurenai ?"

"Ya. Pemilik salon kukirei's yang terkenal di Osaka. Apa kau benar benar menyukainya baka? Memangnya apa yang dia berikan untukmu ? Apa dia menggodamu dengan wajah cantik dan tubuh seksinya hah ?"

"Shikamaru kau tahu banyak tentang dia ?"

"Apa ?"

"Maksudku tentang Kurenai Senju."

"Hafhhh... Kau benar benar menyukainya ya. Serius Naruto dia tidak cocok denganmu !"

"Tahu tidak ?" Sentak Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu, tidak penting !"

"Lalu apa kau tahu tentang keluarga Senju yang lain ? Maksudku tentang Kakashi, Sasori, Chouji, dan Sasuke."

"Hei bukankah kau tadi menyuruhku untuk membawa data tentang mereka, aku sudah memberikannya. Lalu kenapa kau masih bertanya padaku ?"

"Eh ?" Naruto melihat apa yang ada digenggaman tangannya " Aahh iyaa ya, huehehe" Naruto menggaruk garuk kepalanya sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Baka!"

"_Keep silent pineaple !_"

Suasana kelas yang nampak ricuh dikarenakan absennya guru yang mengajar pada jam pelajaran yang bersangkutan.

"Hinata Senju kau cantik sekaliiiiiiii." gumam pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang tengah menopangkan tangannya di dagunya sambil menengadah keatas memikirkan perempuan yang baru saja dia sebut namanya.

"Kau benar benar tertarik pada gadis pemalu itu yaa ?" ucap Lee pemilik kostum berwarna serba hijau

"Ummm." Angguk Naruto cepat nan bersemangat

"Sepertinya kau harus siap siap setiap hari mendapat deathglare dari Senju itu." Kiba menunjuk pada seorang pemuda tampan yang duduk didepan samping kiri mereka berkumpul.

Naruto, Lee, Shino melirik kearah yang ditunjukkan oleh Kiba.

"Sasuke." gumam Naruto pelan.

Tiba tiba datang seorang gadis berambut soft pink berteriak memanggil nama Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun ?" Panggilnya

"Hn" tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku fisika yang tengah ia baca.

"Aku membuatkanmu jus tomat, kau mau Sasuke-kun" ?" Gadis tersebut memberikan satu botol jus tomat untuk Sasuke.

"Tidak."

"Eh ? Kenapa ?"

"..." Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, dia masih sibuk dengan buku fisikanya.

"Aaa sou ka" Ucap gadis tersebut dengan perasaan kecewa.

Naruto, Lee, Shino dan Kiba yang mereka yang melihat kejadian tersebut benar benar ngeri melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Dia itu dingin sekali." ucap Kiba

"Benar, bagaimana aku bisa mendekatinya" pasrah Naruto.

"Apa dia tidak bisa menghargai orang lain ? Padahal Sakura kan sudah bersusah payah membuatkan jus itu untuknya." ucap Lee dengan mata yang berapi api.

Maklum saja Lee adalah salah satu dari beribu ribu murid laki laki yang menyukai Sakura Haruno. Hanya saja Sakura lebih memilih mengejar Sasuke daripada menghiraukan murid laki laki yang menyukainya, termasuk Lee.

"Sakura jusnya untukku saja" ucap Lee pada Sakura yang menundukkan wajahnya menyembunyikan kekecewaanya.

"Untukmu ?" Tanya Sakura masih menundukkan wajahnya

"Iya untukku daripada tidak di minum."

"Aku membuatnya untuk Sasuke-kun bukan untukmu Lee."

"Ta-tapi" belum sempat Lee menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sakura sudah meninggalkannya.

"Sakuraa" lirih Lee sambil menatap Sakura berjalan lemas ke tempat duduknya.

"Jadi benar kalau Sasuke sangat menyukai tomat, maka dari itu Sakura membuatkan jus tomat untuk Sasuke." Ucap Naruto.

"Kau tahu Sasuke menyukai tomat ?" Tanya Kiba

"Ya. Aku mendapatkan data tentang dia bahwa dia menyukai tomat."

"Lalu kau mau apa ? Memberikan jus tomat seperti yang Sakura lakukan tadi ?"

"Entahlah !"

"Coba saja."

"Baiklah tidak ada salahnya bukan mencobanya"

Keesokan harinya.

"Cepatlah !" Bisik laki laki yang tengah menggendong anjing kesayangannya.

"Hei ini bukan perkara mudah. Aku harus benar benar mempersiapkan keberanianku dulu." balas Naruto.

"Apa semalaman tidak cukup untuk mengumpulkan keberanianmu hah ?" Balas Kiba

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengumpulkan keberanianmu ? Seharusnya kau sudah siap dari semenjak kau memutuskan ingin mengejar Hinata." ucap Shino.

"Eh ? Ahhh baiklah Shino." Ucap Naruto semangat.

Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya, melangkahkan kakinya ke depan samping kiri menuju seorang pemuda tampan yang dingin Sasuke Uchiha.

Lima langkah...

Empat langkah...

Tiga langkah...

Dua langkah...

Satu...

"Sasuke-kun kau mau tomat segar ini ?" Teriak seorang gadis kemudian memberikan tomat segar yang berwarna merah

"Tidak"

"Eh ? Kenapa ?" Tanya gadis bermata emerald yang kemarin memberikan jus tomat pada Sasuke.

"Jus tomat."

"Aku pikir Hinata membuatkanmu jus tomat, jadi aku tidak membuatnya." ucap gadis tersebut dengan nada kecewa.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya menyembunyikan kekecewaannya seperti hari kemarin, dia berniat melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang kelas tempat dia duduk bersama Ino sahabatnya, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat 'sesuatu'

"Jus tomat ya ?" bisik Sakura saat sekilas dia melihat ada jus tomat digenggaman tangan seseorang.

"Apa ? JUS TOMAT ?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya melihat dengan seksama apa benar yang baru saja dia lihat.

Ternyata benar ada seseorang yang tengah menggenggam satu gelas jus tomat.

"Kau ini memang dewa fortuna." ucap Sakura kegirangan, dia langsung mengambil jus tomat dari genggaman orang yang dipanggilnya 'dewa' fortuna

"Apa ? Hei itu jusku." Naruto mencoba mengambil jus tomat miliknya.

"Aku ingin jus ini Namikaze." teriak Sakura.

"Apa ? Tapi itu milikku !" Naruto tidak mau mengalah.

"Kau ini pelit sekali, kalau kau pelit tidak akan ada wanita yang mau menjadi pacarmu."

"Apa ?" Naruto membayangkan saat dia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Hinata, Hinata menolaknya dengan alasan karena Naruto pelit tidak mau memberi Sakura jus tomat.

"TIDAAAKKKKKKKK !" Naruto berteriak kemudian membiarkan jus tomatnya diambil Sakura.

"Hihihiiiii" sakura tertawa nista.

"Sasuke-kun ini jus tomatnya" Sakura memberikan Jus tomat milik Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

Wow Sasuke menerima jus tomatnya

'Yeahhhh ! Berhasil. Meskipun itu jus milik sikuning itu aku tidak peduli. Yang penting Sasuke mau menerima pemberianku, "ihihihihiiii" batin Sakura tertawa penuh nista.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan jusmu diambil oleh perempuan centil tadi hah ?" Tanya Kiba

"A-aku ta-takut jika aku pelit Hinata akan menolakku."

"Apa ? Darimana kau tahu kalau Hinata akan menolakmu gara gara kau pelit ?"

"Sakura" jawab Naruto tidak bersemangat.

"Naruto no baka" Shino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"NARUUUTTOOOOOOOOOO" teriak laki laki dengan kostum yang mengusung tema go green dari luar kelas berlari menuju tempat Naruto dkk berkumpul.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Naruto lesu dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Li-llihattt ituuuu" Lee menunjuk ke arah depan kelas

"Ada apa ? Aku tidak tertarik."

"Kau yakin tidak tertarik ?" Tanya Kiba

"Saat ini yang bisa membuatku tertarik hanya Hinata Hime."

"Lihatt baka." Lee memegang kepala Naruto dan mengarahkannya kedepan kelas.

"Hi-hi-hi-hi..." Ucap Naruto terbata bata "Hi-hi-na...ta" "Cantiknyaaaaaa..."

Hinata yang berada didepan kelas melirik kearah Naruto dan tersipu malu saat mengetahui bahwa Naruto sedang memperhatikannya.

"Ha-hai" Naruto melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman lebarnya untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Belum sempat sang putri membalas senyuman Naruto, sang kakak sudah terlebih dahulu memberikan deathglare untuk Namikaze junior itu. dan itu cukup mempan mengingat Naruto belum terbiasa dengan deathglare Sasuke.

.

.

.

"SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUUUUUU... Bagaimana ini ?"

"Aku harus bagaimana ?"

"Aku menyukainya, tapi..."

"Keluarganya itu benar benar menyeramkan."

Tentu saja minna-san bisa menebak siapa yang sudah berani mengganggu ketenangan si Smart Lazy Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau tidak mendekati semua keluarga Senju secara perlahan hah? daripada harus menggerutu padaku."

"Mendekati secara perlahan ?" Tampak Naruto sedang berpikir keras.

"Haruskah ?"

TBC

Saya pikir ini cerita kurang dapet feel nya, dan kurang segalanya, semoga di chapter selanjutnya bisa diperbaiki kekurangannya. Mohon di ma"afkan atas segala kekurangan fict saya *kayak pidato. Dan semoga para readers mau memberikan review anda yang sangat berharga untuk fict abal abal ini.

Arigatou.

Review oke ?


End file.
